Las cosas que amo de ti
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Sobre las cosas que el tiburón ama de la orca. / Sobre las cosas que la orca ama del tiburón. / RinMako / MakoRin.
1. Chapter 1

_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Free! & High Speed! © Kouji Ouji**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>_Las cosas que amo de ti_

**Resumen: **_Sobre las cosas que el tiburón ama de la orca._

**Personaje: **_Rin Matsuoka – Makoto Tachibana. _

**Género:**_ Romance – Drama._

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas que amo de ti<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rin Matsuoka**_

_Sus hermosos ojos…_

Rin ama los ojos de Makoto, son dos bellas gemas verdes que lo cautivan cada que las mira, transmiten tantos sentimientos y palabras sin necesidad de que su dueño las pronuncie pero lo que más ama de la mirada de la orca es ver el amor relejado en ella y que sólo sea dirigido a él. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y Rin lo comprueba cada que mira a Makoto, y cuando eso pasa se enamora un poco más… la orca es hermosa y su alma aún más.

_Su bella sonrisa…_

El pelirrojo ama la sonrisa de la orca, es cálida, brillante y acogedora. Una sola sonrisa de la orca puede enviarte a conocer el mayor éxtasis existente. Todas y cada una de las sonrisas de Makoto son hermosas pero hay una que es su favorita y es la que le dirige a él cada que lo ve… esa sonrisa siempre es la más hermosa porque siempre va a acompañada del amor reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos.

_Su burbujeante risa…_

Ama la cálida risa de Makoto, es como una sinfonía que nunca se cansará de escuchar, es como una brisa en primavera que arrulla sus oídos y le llena de paz, como el arrullo de las olas del mar, le cobija y le brinda fortaleza. Porque la risa de la orca lo tranquiliza cual canto de cuna y él ama su risa.

_Sus sonrojos…_

El tiburón ama los sonrojos del chico orca porque siempre son causados por él. Ama como su mirada se ilumina y sus labios le sonríen y su respiración se agita y sus mejillas se tiñen se escarlata. Ama como el rubor se expande por su cuello y su cara y compiten con el color de su cabello.

_Su gentileza…_

Él ama la gentileza de orca, es tan sensible respecto a los que lo rodean, siempre preocupándose por sus amigos, por él. Siempre tratando de ayudar a otros y casi nunca pensando en sí mismo, la orca es la persona menos egoísta que conoce y eso a sus ojos lo hace la persona más hermosa y humana que existe… la belleza de Makoto sólo compite con la belleza de su alma.

_Sus labios… _

Ama la suavidad de los labios de Makoto, la calidez que desprenden. Ama como son tímidos y dóciles ante los suyos, como al roce de los suyos comienzan una danza mística que paraliza el tiempo y lo hace eterno. La respiración entre cortada que sale de ellos, los jadeos y gemidos que se escapan de esos finos y cálidos labios que amenazan con volverlo loco y cuando los muerde gentilmente se tornan rojos y apetecibles, esos labios tan adictivos que lo tientan a cada segundo. Pero lo que más ama de esos labios es cuando pronuncian su nombre con tanto amor y más aún cuando le dice "te amo" en ese momento Rin pierde los estribos y los ataca porque son sólo suyos.

Rin ama cada pedazo de ser de Makoto, lo ama con todas sus virtudes y defectos —que no son muchos— y eso para él lo es todo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí! Y a todas las que dejaron review en "Curiosidad" se os agradezco mucho y disculpen que no les responda sus review pero a pesar de que llevo años aquí sigo sin saber completamente el funcionamiento de , cada día es un nuevo descubrimiento. <em>

_¡AJSGFSAGHDGSYAF! *Vomita arcoíris y feelings* ellos me pegan fuerte, así que me propuse a aumentar los fanfictions de este par :3 _

_Anyway~ Crearé una campaña sólo por ellos, se llamará "**Porque el tiburón ama a la orca**" o si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas._

_PD: Estoy que ni yo me creo como actualizo tan rápido *logro desbloqueado* es que cuando mi musa anda de buenas hay que aprovecharla._

**_¿Review? Enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Free! & High Speed! © Kouji Ouji**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>_Las cosas que amo de ti_

**Resumen: **_Sobre las cosas que el tiburón ama de la orca._

**Personaje: **_Makoto Tachibana – Rin Matsuoka._

**Género:**_ Romance – Drama._

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas que amo de ti<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Makoto Tachibana**_

_Sus manos… _

Makoto ama la calidez que desprenden las manos del tiburón cuando rozan las suyas, la firmeza de sus manos cuando toman las suyas, sus dedos recorriendo las líneas de sus palmas, la suavidad de ellas cuando toman su rostro. La orca ama las manos de Rin sobre las suyas y sus latidos se aceleran cuando sus dedos se entrelazan.

_Sus ojos…_

La orca ama los infiernos escarlatas de Rin, son como dos pozos profundos que queman y te enseñan a vivir, son miles de palabras pronunciadas a través de una mirada, son una mirada al futuro. Es el amor que desprende cada que sus ojos se encuentran. Él ama los ojos de Rin porque le dicen miles de cosas, le dan fortaleza y le demuestran cuanto el tiburón lo ama, el brillo de la mirada escarlata es como fuego en sus venas, le consume y le quema y el amor que desprende se queda grabado en su mente como tinta indeleble.

_Sus cabellos…_

Él ama la suavidad de los cabellos del tiburón, ama la forma en la que sus manos se enredan en las hebras del depredador. La forma en la que Rin se relaja contra él cuando sus manos acarician sus cabellos es un nirvana de placer.

_Su sonrisa…_

Ama la sonrisa del depredador, es la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto, es el sol de primavera en su primera puesta de sol, brillante y confortante, llena de la calidez necesaria para acelerar su corazón… Y la ama aún más cuando le sonríe a él.

_Sus sonrojos…_

Son los sonrojos de su rostro los que hacen que su corazón se acelere y lata desenfrenado porque son causados por él, es el rojo que compite con sus cabellos y que intenta esconder de su mirada, ama los sonrojos del depredador porque hacen que Rin esconda su cara en la base de su cuello.

_Su risa…_

Makoto ama la risa de Rin porque es como escuchar las olas del mar y sentirlas golpear su corazón y que le embriaguen los sentidos y la calidez lo invada por completo.

_Su determinación…_

Es la determinación inquebrantable que posee, aquella que lo impulsa a logar todo lo que se propone. Makoto admira esa determinación que el depredador posee y está orgulloso de él. Es la muestra de la naturaleza depredadora de Rin una inquebrantable fortaleza que lo lleva a lograr sus metas.

_Sus labios…_

La orca ama los labios del tiburón, los suaves y cálidos que son, como se acompasan a los suyos y la fiereza que demuestran. Son como degustar tu dulce favorito, adictivos a los mortales que caen ante la tentación de probarlos y Makoto es presa de ellos. Sin embargo lo que Makoto más ama de ellos son las palabras que le susurran al oído y le aceleran el corazón, son las sonrisas que le dedican, son los besos robados, las risas burbujeantes que escapan de ellos… Lo que Makoto ama es su nombre siendo pronunciados por ellos y cuando eso sucede la orca sabe que está en casa, el lugar a donde pertenece es alado del depredador.

Makoto ama al tiburón con cada gramo de su ser, ama sus defectos y virtudes, su espíritu inquebrantable. Él quiere estar ahí, siempre, acompañándolo hasta que logre sus metas.

* * *

><p><em>¡LO TERMINE! Y no ha pasado ni un día. Estoy sockeada, dios sabe que soy una vaga en las actualizaciones, es más, siempre termino desvariando mis historias. Debería estar estudiando la teoría cognitiva y la teoría socialista pero mi mente no me dejaba en paz hasta que sacara la historia de mi sistema… Mi espíritu ansiaba escribir cada palabra de esto y heme aquí. No importa que no haya terminado ninguna de mis tareas, ni que no sepa nada de los exámenes que tendré el lunes ¡DEBÍA ESCRIBIR!<em>

_Gracias a todas las que llegaron hasta aquí y dejaron review, son unos amores, esto es para todas ustedes. Se os agradezco mucho chicas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen._

_Anyway~ Ya me desahogue, ya terminé "Lo que amo de ti" ahora podré ir a hacer mis deberes en paz._

_PD: Os invito a unirse a la campaña "**Porque el tiburón ama a la orca**" ¡por un mundo con más fanfictions sobre Rin & Makoto! *feelings y unicornios* ellos me pegan fuerte, y eso que mi OTP es el MakoHaru, así que me propuse aumentar los fanfictions sobre ellos._

_**¿Review? Enjoy!**_


End file.
